heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 113
:* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Riga Other Characters: * Professor Lamont Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker2_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Saboteur of Blackhawk Island | Synopsis2 = A remotely piloted plane brings a group of reporters to Blackhawk Island for a tour. One of them is Chick Evans, a former member of Killer Shark's gang but now reformed. He tells the Blackhawks about a reward for anyone who can destroy Blackhawk Island. After the reporters leave, mysterious explosions start destroying installations on the island. They suspect Chick but radio the plane and learn that he has fallen out in a freak accident, apparently to his death. Blackhawk gets paranoid and even suspects the members of the team. The sabotage always happens at exactly the same time of day. Eventually, they discover that a robot from their museum is being activated by the radiation from a nuclear sub that has been passing the island each day at 4:00 PM. And Chick was rescued from the sea by the Navy. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Chick Evans Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker3_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Cellblock in the Sky | Synopsis3 = Mr. Gaol, following in his family's long tradition of penology, designs an escape-proof prison. When his life-work is rejected by the authorities, he goes loony and decides to prove his ability by designing cells even the Blackhawks can't escape. Now costumed as The Jailer, he builds cells designed for different environments. Andre is sunk in a cell beneath the sea. Olaf is placed in a cell that borrows beneath the ground (curiously, the drill is on the top of the cell but it sinks into the earth anyway). He makes a deal with Blackhawk to release them if Blackhawk will voluntarily enter a flying satellite cell, that is suspended in midair by a "repello" ray. The Jailer reneges on the deal and the remaining team members can't rescue Blackhawk because the repello ray will melt their jets. But Chuck flips Blackhawk a wire with which he shorts the repello ray to the lock on the cell, exploding it. He leaps free to land on Chuck's plane. They land and capture The Jailer, saving Andre and Olaf. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Location1 = | Location2 = |Location3 = | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * Includes a one-page illustrated story titled "Worldwide Adventures in Science” about some of the experiments to be conducted as part of the Geophysical Year. * Includes a one-page text story titled "Reindeer Roundup” about the hazards of counting reindeer in Alaska. | Trivia = * | Recommended = * Military Comics (Volume 1) * Blackhawk (Volume 2) * Blackhawk (Volume 3) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Aircraft * Aviation | Links = * Blackhawk series index at Comicbookdb.com * Blackhawk series index at the Grand Comics Database }}